Paranatural Wiki:Layout Guide
This page is a work in progress. It was first created on May 26, 2019, and last updated on July 9, 2019. This Layout Guide is intended to act as a reference for editors when creating or editing pages on the Paranatural Wikia. Its purpose is to keep pages on the wiki organized, consistent, and clear. Page Layout For pages which do not fall under either of these categories, such as Spirit Languages or Hitball, sections may be added as relevant to the subject matter. Instructions for using the mentioned templates can be found on their respective pages by clicking their links. Characters= template. *'Infobox' — Character infoboxes list physical and biographical details of the page's subject. To add one, use the template. If a list has multiple items in it (for example, family members or multiple tools), use the tag insert a break between each list item. ** The infobox image should be both a recent depiction of the character and relatively high-quality. The subject should be the center of focus, preferably unobstructed by other characters/objects, and not making an exaggerated facial expression. If the subject in their recent appearances cannot fulfill the above requirements, older depictions of them may be used instead. ** If a character appears on the cast page, use the following code to insert a cast image alongside the in-comic image: |image = insertcomicimagehere.png|Comic insertcastimagehere|Cast Page *'Intro paragraph' — Briefly describe the character and their role in the webcomic. *'Appearance' — Describe the character's outward appearance, including notable outfit changes throughout the comic. *'Personality' — If they are developed enough to have one, describe the character's personality. *'Background' — If they are developed enough to have one, describe background information regarding the character. *''Paranatural'' — Add a summary of the events which happen involving this character, divided into chapter sections. Events may include notable instances where characters are mentioned rather than heard. Images may be added to accompany long summaries, but should be avoided being placed in excess. *'Relationships' — List and describe the relationships the article's subject has with other characters under the headings "Family", "Friends", "Enemies", or "Other". Each relationship should be a bullet point (which is created by placing an asterick (*) before the paragraph), and should contain a hyperlink to the character's page. *'Abilities' ** Tools/Medium/Ghost/Monster/… — If the character has supernatural powers, list the abilities they possess under the appropriate subheaders. (For an example, see Richard Spender#Abilities.) *'Quotes' — List some memorable quotes by and pertaining to the character. To add one, use the , , , , , or templates, depending on the number of speakers. *'Trivia' — If there are any fun facts about the page's subject that don't fall under or aren't notable enough to be placed in any other section, list them here in a bulleted list by placing an asterick (*) before each point. *'Gallery' — If there are enough, create a gallery of notable images of the character. For more information, see Paranatural Wiki:Layout Guide#Image Galleries. *'Template' — At the end of any character page, place the navigation template. - Base Code Template= Base Code Template : Note: If headers do not apply to the page's subject, they should be removed rather than left blank. )}} Character is a student at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. Appearance Personality Background Paranatural Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Abilities General Spectral Tools Medium Spirit Relationships Family Friends Enemies Other Quotes )}} )}} Trivia Gallery References }} |-|Locations= template. *'Infobox' — Location infoboxes list details about the page's subject. To add one, use the template. *'Intro paragraph' — Briefly describe the location and its role in the webcomic. *'Background' — If it has any, describe the background details surrounding the page's subject. *'Locations' — If the page's subject has locations within it, list them. (For an example, see Mayview Middle School#Locations.) *'Residents/Inhabitants/Staff/…' — If the location is associated with multiple characters who live, train, attend, or work there, add a list with the appropriate header. These should be placed in a bulleted list separated by columns (For an example, see Mayview Middle School#Residents.) *''Paranatural'' — Add a summary of the events which happen within this location, divided into chapter sections. If the location is too broad and/or contains multiple locations within it, such as Mayview or Mayview Middle School, this section does not need to be added. *'Trivia' — If there are any fun facts about the page's subject that don't fall under or aren't notable enough to be placed in any other section, list them here in bullet points. *'Gallery' — If there are enough, create a gallery of notable images of the location. For more information, see Paranatural Wiki:Layout Guide#Image Galleries. *'Template' — At the end of any location page, place the navigation template. - Base Code Template= Base Code Template : Note: If headers do not apply to the page's subject, they should be removed rather than left blank. )}} Location is a location in Mayview in Paranatural. Background Locations * Characters * Characters * Characters * Characters * Characters Paranatural Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Trivia Gallery References }} Image Galleries * Galleries should generally use the following code (outside of certain presentation-related cases, such as Paranatural#Official Wallpapers): * Captions for each image should consist of a short description of the scene's context alongside a link to the page it was retrieved from using the template. For example: Isabel Ch4Pg37.png|Isabel summoning Eightfold out of her book. ( ) * If a character appears in sketches by Zack Morrison or official comic-related artwork, add them in a separate gallery above the main one and insert "Official Artwork" and "Comic" subheadings above the corresponding galleries. Categorization *Pages about characters should include the following categories as applicable: **Characters ***Male Characters, Female Characters, Nonbinary Characters ***Unnamed Characters, Mentioned Characters **Humans, Spirits, Ghosts, Spectrals, Mediums, Monsters ** Mayview Middle School Students, Mayview Middle School Faculty, Mayview Academy Students ** The Paranatural Activity Club, The Journalism Club, Johnny's Gang, Consortium Agents, Student Council, Delinquent Gang ** Puckett Family, Guerra Family, Jones Family ** Alive, Deceased ** Chapter Antagonists ***Chapter 1 Antagonists, Chapter 2 Antagonists, Chapter 3 Antagonists, Chapter 4 Antagonists, Chapter 5 Antagonists, Chapter 6 Antagonists *Pages about locations should include the following categories as applicable: **Locations ** Chapter 1 Locations, Chapter 2 Locations, Chapter 3 Locations, Chapter 4 Locations, Chapter 5 Locations, Chapter 6 Locations *Pages concerning the lore of Paranatural should include the Lore category. **Pages specifically concerning factions (such as the Activity Club or the Consortium) should include the Factions category. **Pages specifically about concepts should include the Concepts category. Editing Guidelines Language * Articles can be written in either American English or British English, but a single dialect should be maintained throughout any given page and should not be switched mid-article. * Plot summaries should generally be written in the present tense. Exceptions include events which happened prior to the story or off-screen, indirect speech, and past conditionals. Images * When uploading an image file, make sure that the same file has not already been uploaded onto the wiki to avoid duplication. If a version of the image with higher resolution or better cropping exists, go to the existing file's page and replace it with the new version. Links * Links to articles on the Paranatural Wiki should only be added the first time the article's subject is mentioned in the main article. Exceptions include section headers, introquotes, links within the infobox, and bulleted lists. ** When linking to a character, write out the full name of their article on their first mention (for example, Max Puckett). Exceptions include characters who normally go by their title (such as Mr. Spender or Agent Day) and when the first mention is a direct quote from the comic or elsewhere (such as within The Activity Club and the Final Hole). * When linking to a page of Paranatural, use the template. The first two parameters must be filled with the page and chapter number. The third parameter controls the link text, and if left blank, the text defaults to "Chapter #, Page #". For example, " " results in " ". ** To link to other pages on the website that have /comic/ in their URL, replace the first parameter with "custom" and the second with the subpage's name. For example, " " results in " ". * When linking to a page on another wiki, use the following format: pagename. For example, "Frieza" results in "Frieza". * When linking to a page on other external websites, use the format "Display text". For example, "Zack's Twitter account" results in "Zack's Twitter account". Templates Templates are pages whose content can be called upon for use on other pages, and are used to save time and space while editing. Instructions on how to use templates should be provided on their respective Template: pages. * — PN allows the user to insert a link to a specific Paranatural page without having to type out or copy the URL. * — The Stub template should be placed at the very top of articles which lack certain information, such as an updated plot summary or recently-revealed details. Points of improvement may be added as a parameter in order to inform other editors or visitors what the page is missing. * — The Expand template allows the user to make significantly long sections collapsible. * , , & — The Col templates allow the user to organize text into two columns, and should be used on most bulleted lists. It is used by inserting Col-begin at the beginning of the list, Col-2 at the breaking point between the two columns, and Col-end at the end. * — The TitleText template allows users to add a message which appears when hovering over the designated text, similar to to Paranatural website's alt text (e.g. " " results in " "). * — The TxtRed template allows the user to change the text's color to red on desktop. To use it, input the text as the only parameter (e.g. " ". Category:Site administration